bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
FIFA World Cup awards
At the end of each FIFA World Cup final tournament, several awards are attributed to the players and teams which have distinguished from the rest, in different aspects of the game. Awards There are currently six awards: *The Golden Ball for best player. *The Golden Boot (also known as the Golden Shoe, commercially termed "adidas Golden Shoe" from 1982, although now referred to again as the Golden Boot) was first awarded in 1930 for top goal scorer; *The Golden Glove Award for best goalkeeper (first awarded in 1994). *The Best Young Player (currently commercially termed as "Hyundai Best Young Player") award for best player under 21 years of age at the start of the calendar year, first awarded in 2006. *The FIFA Fair Play Trophy for the team with the best record of fair play (first awarded in 1970). *The Most Entertaining Team award for the team that has entertained the public the most, during the World Cup final tournament, as determined by a poll of the general public, first awarded in 1994. An All-Star Team comprising the best players of the tournament, is also announced for each tournament since 1990. Golden Ball The Golden Ball award is presented to the best player at each FIFA World Cup finals, with a shortlist drawn up by the FIFA technical committee and the winner voted for by representatives of the media. Those who finish as runners-up in the vote receive the Silver Ball and Bronze Ball awards as the second and third most outstanding players in the tournament respectively. Golden Boot The Golden Boot or Golden Shoe Award goes to the top goalscorer of the FIFA World Cup. It was introduced at the 1930 FIFA World Cup. Since the 2006 World Cup, if there is more than one player with the same amount of goals, the tie-breaker goes to the player who has contributed the most assists (with the FIFA Technical Study Group deciding whether an assist is to be counted as such). If there is still more than one player, the tie-breaker goes to the player who has played the least amount of time. Golden Glove The Golden Glove Award is awarded to the best goalkeeper of the tournament. Before 2010, the award was named the Yashin Award in honour of the late goalkeeper Lev Yashin. The FIFA Technical Study Group recognizes the top goalkeeper of the tournament based on the player’s performance throughout the final competition. Although goalkeepers have this specific award for their position, they are still eligible for the Golden Ball as well, as when Oliver Kahn was awarded in 2002. Even though the Golden Glove Award was first awarded in 1994, every All-Star Team in World Cups prior to 1998 included only one goalkeeper. Best Young Player Award The Best Young Player award was awarded for the first time at the 2006 FIFA World Cup in Germany and given to Germany's Lukas Podolski. The award is given to the best player in the tournament who is at most 21 years old. The election took place on FIFA's official World Cup website with the help of The FIFA Technical Study Group. FIFA organized a survey on the Internet for users to choose the "best young player" of the World Cup, between 1958 and 2002, named the best young player of each tournament. With 61% of the overall vote, the winner was Pelé, who finished ahead of the Peruvian Teófilo Cubillas, the best young player at Mexico 1970, and England’s Michael Owen, who reached similar heights at France 98. FIFA Fair Play Trophy The FIFA Fair Play Trophy is given to the team with the best record of fair play during the World Cup final tournament. Only teams that qualified for the second round are considered. The winners of this award earn the FIFA Fair Play Trophy, a diploma, a fair play medal for each player and official, and $50,000 worth of football equipment to be used for youth development. The appearance of the award was originally a certificate but from 1982–1994 it had been a golden trophy based on Sport Billy, a well known football-playing cartoon character from 1982 who became an icon for FIFA Fair play. More recently it is simply a trophy with an elegant footballer figure. Peru was the first nation to win the award after receiving no yellow or red cards in the 1970 FIFA World Cup held in Mexico. Most Entertaining Team The FIFA Award for the Most Entertaining Team is a fairly new accolade for the FIFA World Cup. It is a subjectively awarded prize for the team which has done the most to entertain the public with a positive approach to the game. The award is always organized through public participation in a poll.